


Acid Green

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rita actually had a reason to hate Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Green

**Author's Note:**

> Another last minute speed-write.

~ Acid Green ~

Rita Skeeter's vendetta against Harry Potter went back farther than any of those silly kids would have ever guessed, and for a reason that would sound more ridiculous than a  _Quibbler_  article if it were ever found out.

The reporter didn't really care about whether the Dark Lord was actually returning or the Potter brat was a liar. (In fact, she quite liked liars in general.) The media did not take sides in wars; it thrived on the chaos of them. She just wanted to drag Potter's name through the mud, and let him feel the pain of losing the respect of his peers for it. Perhaps even lose some friends over it.

Because that's what the supposed savior of the wizarding world had done to her in his second year at Hogwarts. Because of Harry Potter, the one person in the world who Rita could have honestly called a friend, was now in the Secure Ward at St. Mungo's with such severe amnesia that even if he were to recover some memories, there was little hope he would remember who he truly was under the thick layer of lies he'd painted himself with.

~end~


End file.
